mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Katrina Hadley
Katrina Hadley is a storyboard artist for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is credited as storyboard artist/revisionist for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Rainbow Rocks encore shorts (for which she also served as a collaborative writer), season five, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Hadley is also an assistant director on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree and a co-director on the half-hour Equestria Girls specials. Hadley's involvement with the series began with Rainbow Rocks; her prior storyboarding work with DHX Media was on Packages from Planet X. She became involved in the series through director Jim Miller, who recommended Hadley to producer Sarah Wall. Among Hadley's favorite scenes in the series and films to storyboard include Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer's kitchen scene in Rainbow Rocks and Pinkie Pie's muffin indigestion scene in The Cutie Map - Part 1. She also personally storyboarded the Lyra Heartstrings/Sweetie Drops, Steven Magnet, and DJ Pon-3/Octavia Melody scenes in Slice of Life. The closing credits for Rainbow Rocks features illustrations of the main cast and various supporting characters drawn by Hadley; the inclusion of these illustrations was at Hadley's own request. In Slice of Life, Hadley herself makes a cameo appearance wearing a pink rubber horse mask alongside Jim Miller, Jayson Thiessen, Ishi Rudell, and Timothy Packford. Her likeness is also used for the female director in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together short Road Trippin. Hadley's professional credits include being a clean-up artist at Atomic Cartoons, a storyboard revisionist for Bardel Entertainment on Edgar & Ellen, a storyboard director for Nerd Corps Entertainment on several Monster High television specials, and an artist for educational software tools by LeapFrog Enterprises. Gallery Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Hadley (pink horse) in a single-frame shot in Slice of Life Human Applejack artwork EG2.png|"Mah name is Applejack, an y'all should try some of mah delicious desserts-honest!" Human Rarity artwork EG2.png|"I'm Rarity, and I can tell that you'll look stunning in this latest design of mine. Your fashion sense and this blue sash are a perfect fit!" Human Pinkie artwork EG2.png|"It's a Pinkie-rrific feeling when you're floating with balloons or the credits! Hehehe!!" Human Rainbow artwork EG2.png|"Rainbow Dash makes an awesome soccer save! 20% more loyal!" Spike artwork EG2.png|"Nom nom...oops! These are cream-filled honey buns! Not bones! Wait!" Human Crusaders artwork EG2.png|"C.F.C.: Curious Freshgirl Crusaders..Yay!" Human DJ Pon-3 artwork EG2.png|"DJ Pon3 on the mic; and this? Nothing special, Canterlot High; its just my dubstep cannon. Prepare to rock!" Human Derpy artwork EG2.png|"I'm Derpy and if you share one of my homemade muffins from the oven, we'll be best friends!" Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png|"I'm Fluttershy. I enjoy mornings in the springtime with the kindly, adorable butterflies. Angel here is waiting for the carrots to grow." Human Sunset artwork EG2.png|"I'm learning about friendship but I still have the look of a 'shimmering' phoenix! Yeah!" Human Twilight artwork EG2.png|"There are stars that sparkle the brightest at twilight?!? Wow, I just learned a science!" Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png|Stellar concept artwork. 'Nuff said! See also *Crew External links *Hadley's Twitter profile *Hadley's DeviantArt account *Hadley on IMDb References Category:Featured articles